csofandomcom-20200223-history
Mileage Auction
Mileage Auction is an event in Counter-Strike Online. Overview Players are able to bid and buy weapons with Mileage Points. The highest bidders and direct buyers will get the weapon permanently. Release date South Korea= *28 July 2016. *29 December 2016. *23 March 2017. *27 July 2017. *12 October 2017. *14 February 2018. *3 May 2018. *26 July 2018. *20 September 2018. *27 December 2018. *24 January 2019. *4 April 2019. *11 July 2019. *17 October 2019. *19 December 2019. *21 January 2020. |-| Taiwan/Hong Kong= *2 August 2016. *3 January 2017. *28 March 2017. *7 November 2017. *19 December 2017. *13 Februrary 2018. *19 June 2018. *31 July 2018. *27 September 2018. *12 February 2019. *9 April 2019. |-| China= *18 August 2016. *4 January 2017. *29 March 2017. *3 August 2017. *20 December 2017. *9 February 2018. *9 May 2018. *1 August 2018. *27 September 2018. *27 December 2018. *13 February 2019. |-| Japan= *3 August 2016. *11 January 2017. *29 March 2017. *17 August 2017. *11 October 2017. *9 May 2018. *1 August 2018. *27 September 2018. *21 November 2018. |-| Indonesia= *8 February 2017. *9 August 2017. *22 November 2017. *28 February 2018. *7 June 2018. *27 September 2018. *3 January 2019. *13 February 2019. *5 April 2019. |-| CSNZ= *8 February 2017. *9 August 2017. *10 January 2018. *9 May 2018. *18 July 2018. *24 October 2018. *3 January 2019. *6 March 2019. *15 May 2019. *7 August 2019. *30 October 2019. *2 January 2020. *5 February 2020. Changes ; 27 July 2017 *Auction bidding can proceed only one. *General auction items are composed randomly, and you can configure a new list by clicking the refresh button. *Auction items can be purchased at immediate purchase price. *When registering the auction item, the first bid price will be included with a 30% commission. *If the auction item is not sold, the item will be returned. *Items registered in the auction can not be canceled arbitrarily until the end of the auction time. *The goods that you registered as an auction may be printed on the bid page. *When registering for sale, you can easily check actual receipt amount with "actual receipt" item. *Nexon stars and some recently released weapons are excluded from auction. ; TOP 7 Weapons The top 7 weapons as mentioned above are Magnum Drill, Blade Runebreaker, Storm Giant Warhammer, SG552 Lycanthrope, M4A1 Dark Knight, AK-47 Paladin and Ripper (South Korea). Red Dragon Cannon, Brick Piece S1451, Special Duck Foot Gun and Sterling Bayonet are added as special guest items and available in normal list instead of TOP 7 list. Use the search function to find it. Rules *Auction Participation Rank Restriction: Participation from subordinates can be started. *Top 7 Auction Items: Top 7 items of Top 50 Decoder Items *Auction Items: All Unlimited Weapons (Excluding some weapons) *Search for auction items Function: Searchable every 10 seconds *Auction end time: Top 7 60 minutes / General 60 minutes *Top.7 Auction start price / Minimum additional bid: 700 M / 50 M *General auction start price / Minimum additional bid: 700 M / 50 M Special Auction *Transcendent Red Dragon Cannon Gold will be sold by the system, once per day at specified times, twice per day on weekends. *RDC Gold cannot be bought directly, and instead must be won through bidding. *Only 18 RDC Golds will be sold in total. *Bid price is uncapped, and can exceed 1,000,000 mileage. *RDC Gold can be resold afterwards, and is subject to normal auction rules. *Winning bid's mileage will be removed from circulation. Tips *Before selling your weapons, click on the trend price button and search for a similar weapon in the auction list to see the current bidding and direct buy prices of the weapon. *Never sell too expensive because it's not going to sell. *If nobody bids for 700 M, it's better for you to disassemble it to get 500 M and 100 Duration Extenders. *Never put the bidding price over 1000 M for normal weapons since nobody will buy it. *For epic weapons, 5000 M ~ 10000 M is a good start bid, depending on the weapon. Never set the Direct Buy price close to Bidding Price. Update history ; South Korea *16 August 2017: Added Brick Piece S1451 *12 October 2017: Added Bunker Buster LTD *14 February 2018: Added Pesticide Sprayer *3 May 2018: Added Red Dragon Cannon, Bouncer and Stun Rifle *26 July 2018: Added Python Desperado and Star Chaser SR *20 September 2018: Added AUG Guardian, Arm Torch, Claymore Mine MDS *9 May 2019: Added M3 Black Dragon, Star Chaser AR, M32 MGL Venom *11 July 2019: Added M249 Phoenix, Hunter Killer X-15, Hunter Killer X-90 *17 October 2019: Added Dual Sword Phantom Slayer, Hunter Killer X-12 *22 January 2020: Added Barrett M95 White Tiger, Hunter Killer X-45 Gallery auction1.jpg|The auction board auction2.jpg|Notice of the remaining time for the bidding to conclude auction3.jpg|Click to bid higher than the current bid auction4.jpg|Bidding start menu auction5.jpg|Insert data and ready to bid File:Auction2_poster_korea.jpg|South Korea poster File:Auctionart.png|July 2017 Update Poster Trivia *This system is somehow similar with Steam's popular trading system. *In CSO Indonesia, Ripper was not able to be sold in Mileage Auction during the first release on 8 February 2017. Category:Events